Opposites Do Attract!
by KithiaIsTheVillian
Summary: A magnetism gauntlet, a battle, and poor Optimus Prime and Megatron. How do these two spend a week together without destroying each other? Read and find out! T just in case. (Not a romance story.)
1. Day 0

**Hey everybody! This is just a plot bunny that's been bouncing around in my head for a while, and I've wanted to get it down for what seems like forever. I thought of it a little after watching the Transformers Prime episode "Metal Attraction" and this is what came out of it! As always, I do not own Transformers, even though it would be awesome! (If I did season 3 of Prime would come out sooner. :))**

* * *

Ratchet's P.O.V.

I'm a busy mech. Someone is always breaking something, someone always needs to be healed, and someone always needs to tell me something important which turns out to be a funny video they found on the internet.

But, there are rare occasions when I'm able to relax with a cube of energon and have a quiet moment to myself.

This is not one of those times.

"Okay, on three, everybody pull!"

"_Do you mean on three, or after three?"_

"Bumblebee just do it!"

"I thought it was a perfectly reasonable question."

"Be quiet Knock Out!"

"Whatever you say, Lord Megsy."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Somebody just start counting!"

I rolled my optics, how we got into this mess I don't even know.

* * *

_Flash Back: _

"_Optimus, I'm picking up a strong signal. It resembles the one made by the magnetism gauntlet we found a few months ago. Except much stronger."_

"_Will you be able to trace it Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he walked up to me._

"_I just have to change the- got it!" I said and stepped back so Optimus could look at the monitor. "We should try retrieve it right away. We don't want the Decepticons to get ahold of it, Soundwave has probably already traced the signal as well."_

"_Very well, Arcee, Bumblebee," Optimus called over to the two, who were watching Jack, Raf, and Miko play video games, "Come with me."_

_They shrugged and walked over, "What is it Optimus?" Arcee asked, placing a servo on her hip. _

"_Ratchet has found a magnetic disturbance, we fear it's caused by the same kind of device as the gauntlet," he replied._

"_Great, another chance to get glued together. Let's go," Arcee said sarcastically and headed for the Ground bridge that I had activated moments ago._

"Sounds like fun!"_ Bumblebee said, contrast to Arcee, _"It can't be all that bad."

"_Optimus, perhaps I should go along as well, if this device has the same power as the gauntlet, you'll need my help," I told him._

_Optimus paused, then said, "That would be best," he straightened, "Autobots, transform and roll out!" _

_We all transformed and went through the Ground bridge, winding up in a clearing surrounded by trees. We transformed back, and Optimus asked, "Ratchet, where is the location of the device?"_

_I peered at the scanner, "If my calculations are correct, it should be right there." I pointed to a small plateau jutting out of the ground. _

"_Well, time to smash!" Bulkhead said happily and activated his wrecking ball._

"_Careful Bulkhead, we don't want to alert anyone of our position," Arcee warned as Bulkhead walked over to the plateau. _

"_Hah, careful is my middle name!"_

_Bumblebee leaned over and whispered, _"I thought it was Francis." _I had to chuckle, okay, that was pretty good. _

"_Huh, didn't know you could laugh," a voice spoke up from the trees. _

_We all whirled around, except for Bulkhead, who was busy trying to get to the gauntlet. After a moment, we found the source of the voice, and there was Starscream, casually leaning against a large tree. "Starscream," Optimus said slightly surprised, "What are you doing here?" _

"_Is that anyway to greet the Second in Command of Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked sarcastically, "Who, is proudly to introduce the Lord himself."_

_Starscream gestured to the trees, and as on cue Megatron walked into the clearing, followed by Knock Out and several Vehicons. "Optimus Prime, it's good to see you again," Megatron rasped, "I do wish the circumstances were a little different, but now I have a certain, Decepticon, device to find." _

_Optimus took a step forward, and activated his battle mask, "You'll have to go through me then."_

_The rest of us stepped up as well, and I glanced back to see Bulkhead almost have the gauntlet completely uncovered. That's when the Decepticons charged. _

_Megatron ran towards Optimus, who activated his blasters in turn. Knockout immediately went for the gauntlet, while Bumblebee chased after him. That left Arcee and I to the Vehicons. _

_We fought for I don't know how long, and we were all making grabs for the gauntlet after Bulkhead got tackled by a few Vehicons. Do not underestimate their strength when they're determined. _

_I looked over and saw Arcee almost grab it, but then get pushed out of the way by Knock Out, who in turn got punched in the face plates by Bumblebee. The gauntlet was open, and I was about to make my move when Optimus ran for it, as well as Megatron from the other side. Their servos touched it at the same time, and a large blast suddenly shook the entire area._

_Everyone was blown back from the sheer voice, and it was a few seconds before I was able to see clearly. Autobots and Decepticons lay on the ground throughout the clearing, but no one seemed seriously hurt. I got to my feet and put a hand to my helm. That really hurt. _

_I looked up, and what I saw made my jaw drop. Knock Out was the next to recover, and when he saw what happened, burst out laughing. His laughter brought everyone else to their senses, and most of them shared my reaction. Meanwhile, Knock Out was now lying on the ground, unable to control himself. Bumblebee joined him soon after. _

_End Flashback. _

* * *

So that's how a line of Autobots on one side, and a line of Decepticons on the other side ended up calling a truce to try to pull Optimus Prime and Megatron apart. Their backs were magnetized together, as well as one of their servos. It had taken five minutes for Knock Out and Bumblebee to stop laughing, even after Megatron threatened them both with death.

"Okay, on three, everybody pull!" I ordered when we were finally ready. I had hold of Optimus's foot while Starscream held Megatron's. Everyone else was lined up behind us holding on our sides.

"_Do you mean on three, or after three?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"Bumblebee just do it!" Arcee moaned.

"I thought it was a perfectly reasonable question."

"Be quiet Knock Out!" Megatron shouted, clearly annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Lord Megsy."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Somebody just start counting!" one of the Vehicons, (I think his name was Steve) spoke up.

I rolled my optics, "Okay, _on_ three, Bumblebee. One, two, three!" We all pulled at once, except for Knock Out who used it as a wordless jab at Megatron. It had no avail, we were only able to lift the two off the ground a couple of yards, and we gave up soon after.

"Maybe we should take a look at the gauntlet," Arcee suggested, "It might be able to reverse the effects." We all shrugged, and gently sat Optimus and Megatron down, who struggled to stay standing without falling over.

I reached the gauntlet first, and immediately regretted it. It was severed in two from the explosion, and the damaged looked like it would be hard to fix. I turned around, gauntlet in hand, and walked slowly back to the group, "I have good news and bad news."

"Go ahead Ratchet," Optimus said as he attempted to stay upright.

"Well, based on the range and size of the explosion, and the large distortion caused by the gauntlet's magnetism"

"English!" Bulkhead called.

I shot him a glare, "The power of the gauntlet's blast means the effects will the wear off a bit before the gauntlet is fixed."

Optimus and Megatron sighed in relief.

"Which, will take about a week."

"What!?" the both asked loudly, which caused Megatron to lean back a little, causing Optimus to lose his balance, and they crashed to the ground.

"Owww…"

* * *

**So that's it for Chapter 1, what do you all think? I'm planning on only a few chapters, but if I want as many suggestions as to what should happen as possible! This is going to be fun... Muuahahahahahahahahahaha!**


	2. Day 1

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! You would not believe how much they encouraged me to write this! Just as a warning I usually won't post this fast, but I hope this meets your expectations! And of course you can make a picture of this Soniccouples10! That would be awesome! And thank you everyone, for the ideas, Optimus's and Megatron's first argument is because of Prodigal The Son, Miko's last line is Corona Pax's, and Megatron's "I'm going to scrap you!" part is from ThisMakesMeLaugh, I just replaced Starscream with Knock Out. I do not own Transformers, now on to the story! **

**EDIT: Towards the ending I didn't add much detail about who is saying what. I apologize for that, but I am glad to say that I finally edited it. It should be easier to keep track of what everyone is saying now. :)**

* * *

Ratchet's P.O.V.

"Starscream, send for the Nemesis."

"Nemesis? We would be more secure at our base."

"Secure? I have a flying ship, tell me which is more secure!"

"Megatron, you are being absurd."

"Starscream hurry up!"

"Ratchet, open a Groundbridge."

"For the last time we're not going to your base!"

I ground my denta together, if we didn't figure something out soon, somebody is going to get hurt. Most likely by me. Optimus and Megatron had argued over everything, including on how to stay upright after they had fallen down.

Arcee had her servo over her optics, and was shaking her head. Starscream was twisting his head back and forth between the arguing leaders, and looked like he wanted to fly away before things got ugly.

"We. Are. Going. To. The. Nemesis."

"No. We. Are. Not."

"Okay, that's IT!" I shouted. All heads turned to me, including Optimus and Megatron, who had finally stopped talking. "Starscream, contact Soundwave and tell him what has happened, Arcee, get us a Groundbridge. We're going to our base."

Megatron was about to object, but I held out my servo, "No, that is final. If you two can be adult enough and not bicker like sparklings for at least five minutes then we can get something done. Are. We. Clear?"

Everyone in the clearing nodded, even though I was only addressing Optimus and Megatron. I crossed my arms, "Good, Megatron, choose one of your mechs to come with us to base. If we are to have a truce we need complete trust. Got it?"

Megatron nodded furiously and said, "Knock Out will come."

"What, what about me?" Starscream asked, waving his servos in the air.

"You will be most useful on the Nemesis, the troops will need the Second in Command to lead them while I'm, not available," Megatron answered.

I rolled my optics, and Bumblebee whispered in my audio receptor, _"Smooth talker."_

Starscream puffed out his chest, "Well, if you think that is best, Lord Megatron."

Knock Out, who had been polishing his buzz saw with a spare rag, sighed, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

"You are going the wrong way Megatron."

"No I'm not!"

"I'm sure I know the way around my base."

"…"

"Megatron?"

"I hate you."

"I know."

I rolled my optics once again as Optimus and Megatron attempted to do who knows what, while Bumblebee and Knock Out attempted to hold in their laughter. We hadn't even been at base for five, yes five minutes, and the magnetized pair had already found something to argue about. Sometimes I honestly believe that they're sparklings in disguise. It's not too hard to imagine.

Suddenly a ringing sound came from the monitor, and I walked over to see it was an incoming call from Miko. I reluctantly answered it, "Yes Miko?"

"Dude!" a clearly annoyed Miko said, "Where are our bots? We're still at school! And we had to have Jack's mom take us here!"

"Oh, forgot about them, better get going," Bulkhead said and started heading to the base entrance.

"Wait, you are bring those, humans, here?" Knock Out asked, disgusted.

Arcee placed her servos on her hips, "Yes, in fact we are. Problem?"

"Ratchet, I'm unsure if it would be safe for the children here," Optimus said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree with Prime," Megatron said.

"_They actually agreed on something!"_ Bumblebee whispered to Knock Out. Arcee gave him a disproving glare.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is that Megatron and _Knock Out_? What is going on?!" Miko asked.

I sighed, "Miko, Bulkhead and Bumblebee will be there soon. Tell Jack that Arcee can't make it."

"Dude, you better have a good explanation," she demanded and hung up. And she calls other people rude.

Optimus and Megatron groaned in unison, while Arcee asked, "Wait, why do I have to stay?"

I turned to face her, "We may be under a truce, but I don't want to Knock Out left alone with just me here. No offense."

"None taken, it's a compliment really."

*half an hour later*

"No, we are not going out of base like this."

"Where is your sense of adventure Prime?"

"We are a secret to this world, and we can't transform in this condition."

"Well it's about time the humans knew of our existence."

"Like this? They'd laugh before cowering in fear if that's what you're going for."

"That, is a good point."

I pounded my helm on the monitor, I don't know how much longer of this I can take. I finally heard the sound of engines, and turned to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee coming into base. Miko was the first out, and immediately started talking, "Okay, what is the deal…," she paused and took in the situation, then, "Buahahahahahahahahahahhahaha hahaha! Oh my, hahaha!" She collapsed to the ground laughing, her hands clutching her stomach while trying to breathe.

Raf and Jack got out next, who, when seeing what happened, just stood there while their jaws hit the floor.

Optimus and Megatron stood there uncomfortably, peering down at the children. Miko was eventually able to contain her giggles long enough to say, "I got to know what happened!" Jack and Raf nodded in agreement.

"Well," Bulkhead started after he transformed.

"_You remember that magnetism gauntlet? That, plus big explosion, equals Optimus and Megatron stuck together for a week," _Bumblebee answered while Raf translated.

"So, are you going to stay here at base while this lasts?" Jack asked.

Optimus nodded, "Hopefully Ratchet and Knock Out will be able to fix the gauntlet before a week's time, but that's not likely."

"Way to be optimistic Optimus."

"Megatron, be quiet."

"That's all you got Prime? I expected more. Ow! What was that for?"

"I don't need to answer that."

"Why you-"

Miko finally got off the ground, and clapped her hands together, silencing the two, "If that's the case then, I'll be playing video games." She walked over to the stairs, followed by Jack and Raf.

"Video games? What are those?" Knock Out asked and walked over to the children's hang out area.

Miko, happy to answer, despite the fact that she doesn't like Knock Out, said, "They're these games that humans are able to play and stuff. They usually have a campaign that you have to beat, like taking down the bad guy, like you, but the ones we have are racing games!"

"Racing? Sounds interesting, may I try?"

"Sure dude! More the merrier, we'll just have to get you set up so you can play wirelessly," Miko replied excitedly.

Megatron scowled, "Knock Out! You are not here to play human games."

"Leave them be Megatron," Optimus said.

"Do you expect me to let one of my medic waste himself away by playing cheap human entertainment?"

"Whoa dude, no one asked you to come here," Miko spoke up. "Wait, never mind."

"And, we are not in your area of command Lord Megatron," Knock Out added.

"Knockout, I'm going to scrap you!"

Optimus shook his helm, "No you're not."

"He's my soldier, I can do whatever the slag I want!"

Arcee face-palmed once again, and announced, "I'm going on patrol, 'Bee, you're with me."

"Are we driving you _that_ crazy two-wheeler?" Megatron asked.

"Yes Megatron, yes we are," Optimus answered.

"I wasn't asking you, now was I?"

"Megatron enough!"

"You started it."

I clenched my servo and interjected, "Well I'm going to end it!"

"Yes Ratchet," they said in unison.

"Oh this is rich!"

"Be quiet Knock Out!" Megatron shouted.

"Sheesh, lay off Lord Megsy."

"What did you just say?!"

Miko grinned and held out her hand, "High-five Knock Out, high-five."

"Miko!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's just a high-five Hatchet."

I rolled my optics, "I'm going to start working on the gauntlet."

As I left the main room the last thing I heard was Miko shout, "Does this mean they have to share a bed?" Cause that sounds SO wrong!"

"Miko!" everyone shouted.

* * *

**I apologize if that was absolutely terrible guys, I've never been too funny. But anywho, don't forget to review and leave some constructive criticism. Flames will only feed my happiness, you still reviewed!**


	3. Day 2

**Introducing, the third chapter of Opposites Do Attract! Sorry about the late update, I was being a lazy couch potato. Anyway, I want to thank you all for your reviews and ideas! They were great! Also, I want to thank Inkdragon13 for your constructive criticism. I noticed that I didn't have much detail, but I wasn't so sure if the story would work better if I put who was speaking for each line or not. Hope this chapter is better!**

**Anywho, the recharge fight is ThisMakesMeLaugh's, along with the squashing humans is wrong fight.**

**Jack's conversation with Megatron is Prodigal The Sun's.**

**Torchic373 is credited with the conversation that happens with Fowler and the part with the Nemesis.**

**And Optimus and Megatron's somewhat awkward conversation is Inkdragon13's idea. **

**I will use all of everyone's ideas, but they might come a little later! As usual, I do not own Transformers. Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Stop kicking Megatron."

"You are the one kicking Optimus."

"It's you Megatron."

"No, you are!"

I shook my helm as Megatron and Optimus bickered, failing at getting any recharge. They were _originally_ going to attempt using the same berth, but Miko continued to voice her doubts about it, and they eventually settled on leaning against the wall of the silo. That idea was good for about five minutes. Someone was always kicking, or hogging the rather small pillow we had found, or even shuffling too loud. Apparently, Megatron needs complete silence to get any kind of rest. In Miko's words, "Total drama queen." Optimus had to trip Megatron to stop him from stepping on her. Knock Out just snickered from the side lines.

Speaking of which, Knock Out was now racing Bumblebee on the children's gaming system, claiming that he wanted a rematch from a past race or something. Honestly, Decepticons and their egos.

I was standing at the monitor, combing the surrounding areas for energon. If we have two more Cybertronians to keep functioning, we're going to need a lot more fuel. Megatron had stubbornly refused to let us have any of the Nemesis's energon supplies, even though they would go straight to him and Knock Out. Again, very, very large egos.

The scan turned out empty, and I banged my servo against the monitor keyboard.

"Are you alright Ratchet?" Optimus asked from his place on the floor. He was attempting to turn his helm and face me, but Megatron was blocking his way.

"Stop moving Prime, I'm trying to recharge here!" Megatron all but shouted, and awkwardly swatted Optimus with his free servo.

"Megatron," Optimus replied, trying not to let his annoyance show, "I am just trying to ask Ratchet a simple question."

"Well do it quieter."

I rolled my optics, and returned to the monitor. The scan ran dry again, and I scowled. But, two signals appeared on the screen, and Arcee and Bulkhead soon drove into base, bringing Jack, Miko, and Raf back from school.

Miko immediately jumped out of Bulkhead and ran over to the hangout area, declaring, "I play winner!" to Knock Out and Bumblebee. She paused, taking in Optimus and Megatron's attempt at recharge, then said, "You guys are still trying to sleep? Man, and I thought I was a late riser."

Megatron narrowed his optics and growled, "You better watch your mouth you little-"

"Megatron," Optimus interrupted, "you don't have to speak harshly."

"Well if these flesh creatures are so annoying, why not squish them?"

"Megatron!" Optimus scolded.

Megatron continued to speak, "After all, they are so small and fragile."

"Megatron!"

Miko ignored the arguing pair, and grabbed a gaming controller. Jack and Raf followed her, shrugging to each other. It was Saturday, so they would be here all day. Delightful.

* * *

"So," Jack started as he leaned against the railing, "Megatron?"

"What is it boy?" Megatron asked as swatted Optimus again for some unknown reason.

"I know you were a gladiator on Cybertron and-"

"Get to the point! My time is more precious than this!"

"Yeah right," Arcee mumbled as she walked out of the main control room.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "I was just curious about what kind of alien creatures and other gladiators you've, conquered."

Megatron smiled, clearly glad about talking about his glory days as a gladiator, "Many more than you can imagine human. One of my greatest was an Ick-Yak, but don't be fooled by its absurd designation, it is, or rather was, an admirable foe. And as for gladiators, there was one who I, actually had a deep friendship with."

"Here we go," Knock Out muttered. He must have heard this story before.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"You're very curious, aren't you boy?"

"Um…"

"His name was Whipfist, you can guess why, ha!" Megatron stated.

"Wow, Megatron has had a conversation without threatening to destroy someone, I think that's a record," Miko joked.

Megatron's frown returned, "I swear when this is over I'll-"

A large beeping sound came from the monitor, and we all turned to look at it. I groaned inwardly when I realized what, or really, who it was. "Out of all the times to visit, he has to pick today!" I grumbled and typed a message to send to him, hoping to get him to come later.

"Who is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he and Megatron got to their pedes.

"Well, a certain agent has decided to pay a visit," I answered.

Optimus's optics widened, and he started speaking, "Megatron, Knock Out, we better leave the main room."

"Really, why?" Knock Out asked as he raced Miko on the game. "I'm kind of winning here."

"In your dreams!" Miko challenged and pulled ahead on the game.

"Because a human is coming!" Bulkhead answered frantically as he peered at the monitor screen.

Megatron scoffed, "No fleshing is going to make me leave when I have no reason to."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Optimus said and started walking to the hallway.

"No!" Megatron shouted and planted his pedes on the ground. That was not the right thing to do. Optimus lost his balance and started falling over, and before we could catch him, he and Megatron were on the ground.

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler shouted as he entered the base. We all whipped around, except for Optimus and Megatron, who were struggling to get up.

"Would you believe what I had to go through to…" Agent Fowler paused, and stood there with his jaw dropped.

"Who is this fleshing?" Knock Out asked, pointing to Agent Fowler.

Said agent glared at Knock Out, then said slowly, "Prime, what is the meaning of this?"

"Agent Fowler, I assure you," Optimus started, teetering dangerously as he got to his pedes.

"You have 30 seconds to explain or by Uncle Sam's beard I will call an air strike on both of you!" Agent Fowler shouted as he also regained his anger.

Miko smirked and piped up, "He's just fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Miko!" everyone shouted, and Optimus and Megatron fell to the ground again.

"Hehehe," she snickered and continued to her game. Knock Out held out a servo to high-five, and she returned it proudly.

* * *

After the situation had been explained to Agent Fowler, he was still plenty angry, but agreed not to call an air strike on Megatron. Miko and Knock Out were disappointed.

Agent Fowler soon left, not wanting to spend any more time than needed with Decepticons, leaving the occupants of the base with hardly anything to do. Jack and Raf were watching T.V., Knock Out and Bumblebee were arm wrestling (he had immediately accepted the challenge, and the score was 5 to 3, Knock Out's favor), Arcee had gone on patrol, I continued looking for energon, Bulkhead and Miko had mysteriously disappeared, and Optimus and Megatron were attempting an actual conversation. I sent a quick thank you to Primus.

"So," Megatron started, "Does this situation remind you of anything?"

"No," Optimus replied.

"Terron Plaza, after my fight with Frostshoulder."

"We both agreed we would never speak of that again!"

"Speak of what?" Raf asked.

"Nothing!" Optimus and Megatron answered quickly. I chuckled, that incident will never stop being funny.

"I wonder," Knock Out started as he pinned Bumblebee's servo to the makeshift table they had set up, "how Starscream is handling things on the Nemesis." I narrowed my optics, a rather odd time to completely change the subject.

"Mm, Starscream better be keeping my ship in pristine condition or I'll beat the living spark out of him!" Megatron threatened. Knock Out smirked and started counting down on his fingers using his spare servo.

Right when he reached zero a transmission appeared on the monitor. "Lord Megatron!" someone shouted.

"Who is this?" Megatron asked as he and Optimus walked over to the monitor. Or really, as he dragged Optimus to the monitor.

"Steve sir! No time to explain! The Nemesis is filling up with an unknown, arghhhh!" the transmission fizzled out, but not before the laughter of Miko and Bulkhead filled the audio receptors of everyone gathered.

Megatron's optic twitched, and it looked like he had glitched, until he screamed, "STARSCREAM!"

* * *

**So there you have it! Hope it meeted all of your expectations. As always, suggestions and comments are gold!**

**(P.S. I have recently discovered Paramore, rocking to them right now!)**


	4. Day 2: Part 2

**And I give you, Day 3 of Optimus and Megatron's magnetized adventure. Well, it's more like Ratchet's, he has to suffer through their bickering. **

**Anyway, this chapter is based on four reviewers ideas, ThisMakesMeLaugh with the Slash Monkey, Prodigal The Son's June Darby part, Optimus' Girl with the low-grade high-grade fight, and Inkdragon13's idea of singing mechs. But do not worry, I will include everyone's ideas, it just might take a while. **

**On that note, I don't own The Humbling River by Puscifer, or Transformers for that matter. **

**Also, I apologize if the point of view wasn't clear on the other chapters, so far, they have all been from Ratchet's! Hope that helps!**

* * *

Ratchet's P.O.V.

When Bulkhead and Miko returned about an hour later, they were dying from laughter. Under severe threatening from Megatron, and under Optimus asking politely where they were, they spilled. Apparently, Knock Out was still mad at Starscream for some unknown reason, (he said something about not watching the finish) and he enlisted Miko and Bulkhead to help.

Miko and Bulkhead gathered the supplies, while Knock Out called Soundwave for a Ground Bridge to the Nemesis. But for it to open somewhere out in the desert so when Soundwave opened it, no one would see Miko and Bulkhead slip in, along with 40 tons of package peanuts and 50 tons of shaving cream. Where they got these materials they wouldn't say.

Knock Out claimed it as the perfect prank, knowing Megatron would blame Starscream. It took all of Optimus's strength to keep Megatron from scratching every chip of paint off Knock Out. Though he was assigned cleaning the Nemesis when they returned and was banned from using the buffer for a month.

Miko and Bulkhead had to clean the base in turn, since they were covered in peanut shells and shaving cream. Jack happily snapped a picture using his phone.

* * *

"Tell her to turn off her torture device!" Megatron shouted, covering one of his audio receptors with his free servo.

"Turn it up!" Knock Out shouted tapping his pede to the beat.

"Will do!" Miko replied cheerfully, and after pausing briefly to turn up the volume on her speakers, continued to slam the chords to her favorite Slash Monkey song on her guitar. I banged my helm on the monitor screen, great, another Cybertronian who loved rock music. A Decepticon no less, who will no doubt play it every time we meet him on battle. Just great.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Prime?" Megatron growled. The two were leaning against the wall by the med bay, one of the few places where they could both stand without bumping into anything.

Optimus simply asked, "Why would I be enjoying this Megatron?"

"Your friend Dion, I think his name was, once played this kind of music at one of the rallies. You said that you liked it."

"That was a long time ago Megatron, I," Optimus started, but the damage had already been done.

"_You_ like rock music? Awesome! Time to crank it up!" Miko shouted, and if possible, started playing even louder.

I turned to face the two, and glared at Optimus. He managed an apologetic smile. Bumblebee and Knock Out burst out laughing. Make that _three _Cybertronians.

* * *

The laughing quickly stopped when a signal beeped on the monitor, and for the second time that week, I wished I hadn't looked at it.

"Who is it?" Jack asked and leaned over the railing to look at the signal. He immediately went pale, and said, "Guys, you really, really should leave."

"What is it now?" Miko asked, stopping her music momentarily. When she saw the screen, she burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! Aw man, I never thought I'd see the day when I wanted Helicopter Mom here!"

"Miko! She'll go ballistic and make us leave!" Jack replied, and Miko stopped laughing.

"Oh… right. Yeah, Decepticons, and Optimus, you guys gotta leave!"

Megatron rolled his optics, "Why should I fear a human?" Knock Out nodded in agreement.

Jack gripped his head with both hands and said, "You have not met my mom when she's angry! You have to leave!"

"It would be best Megatron, June Darby can be," Optimus started.

"What is going on here!?"

"Persistent."

June slammed the door of her car closed, and marched over to Optimus, arms crossed. "Why is HE here?" She turned to look at Knock Out, "And him!"

"Mom, we can explain," Jack said, but was silenced by a glare from his mother. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll just stop talking now."

"He's the worst person ever imagined, and now he's, he's, why is he behind you anyway?"

"Remember the magnetism gauntlet?" Arcee asked, stepping in. June nodded. "That happened."

June still looked mad, but she said, "That's a better explanation, but why are the children still here? You have two Decepticons, not one, but two in your base! Does Agent Fowler know of this?"

"You mean that fleshing that visited earlier?" Megatron asked and scoffed, "Glad he's gone."

June glared, "You, be quiet!"

Megatron's optics grew large, "This fleshing mother dares talk to me in that tone!"

June put her hands on her hips, "Well it's about time Megatron, I can't even fathom the things you've done!"

"Ms. Darby, I suggest that you stop," Optimus said.

"No Optimus, this Decepticon has to hear for what he's done!"

"Why you insolent-! Come here! Let me at her! I promise I'll give her a fair fight! I'll give her a fair fight!" Megatron roared, while Optimus attempted to hold him back.

"There will be no fighting Megatron."

"She's a disrespecting human fleshing! She deserves to be punished!" Megatron jerked both arms, pulling Optimus backward, and causing them to fall over. Megatron landed flat on his face plates, and the force caused June to fall to the ground as well.

Knock Out burst out laughing, and everyone turned to look at him. He stopped laughing after noticing all the stares, and said, "Okay, I can't be the only one noticing this! They fall over every time something dramatic happens! Anyone, anyone?"

* * *

Optimus's P.O.V.

June Darby was still mad after everything had been explained, and even madder after being knocked to the ground, but I believe she had some satisfaction from watching Megatron and I attempt to return to our pedes.

Jack had then convinced his mother not to make them leave, even though Miko would have refused to go with them at all.

But it was now late at night, and the children had been taken home by their guardians. Knock Out and Ratchet had to one of the workshops dotted around the base to work on the gauntlet, leaving Megatron and I in the main hanger.

We were leaning against the wall, as we often did, waiting for something to happen. I was reading a data pad, while Megatron was staring into space. As far as I could tell.

That's when something deep and low hit my audio receptors, and it took me a moment to realize what I was hearing. When I finally figured it out, I would have thought I had been dreaming if I hadn't still been magnetized to Megatron.

Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, was singing. _"Braved the forests, braved the stone, braved the icy winds and fire…"_

I coughed slightly, and he stopped singing. "What is it Prime?"

"Nothing, it's just that, I forgot how well you sing."

"I was singing? Oh, I was. You never heard anything! And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Remember when you dragged me to that club after one of your fights and over-energized?"

"Ugh, vaguely."

"If you weren't complaining about how Soundwave's visor scared you or asking me to be your sparkmate you were singing."

If I could see his expression he probably would have looked scandalized, but he asked slowly, "Are you sure?"

"_Because you and I belong together, and I will wait as many orns as it takes for you to realize…" _I started, remembering the song that Megatron would not stop singing.

"Okay, okay, you've convinced me."

We remained in silence, until I heard Megatron start to sing again, _"I've conquered country, crown, and throne, why can't I cross this river?"_

I don't know why, but I recognized the song, and started to sing too, _"Angel, angel, what have I done? I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire." _

Megatron paused, but then continued to sing, _"I've conquered country, crown, and throne. Why can't I cross this river?" _

I found myself actually enjoying singing, and we gradually grew louder and louder. We were about to start a new line, when suddenly a loud explosion erupted from within the base, and an annoyed sounding Ratchet yelled, "Knock Out, I NEEDED THAT!" We paused for a few seconds, then carried on singing.

But it wasn't until he burst out laughing that we realized that Knock Out was standing in the frame of the hallway, silently watching us.

Megatron stopped singing and shouted, "Knock Out!"

"What?" he asked. After seeing our glares, he quickly added, "I won't tell anyone!" Under his breath I heard him mutter, "I'll just send them the video…"

"Knock Out!"

* * *

Megatron's P.O.V.

Having Knock Out walk in to Prime and I singing was, embarrassing, to say the least, and I made a silent vow to give him only a rag and a bucket of wax to clean the Nemesis.

Luckily, Optimus had used his diplomatic skills to convince him to only use the video he had apparently recorded as blackmail, but now he would get away with anything. I growled to myself, when we got back to the Nemesis…

Ratchet banged his fist on the monitor, and I looked over to him. He looked annoyed, and Optimus asked, "What is it Ratchet?"

He answered, "If we want to be able to make ends meet with the shortage of energon," he paused and glanced at us, "we'll have to use some of that high and low-grade energon Bulkhead made a while back. Which do you want?"

"High-grade," I said.

"Low-grade," Optimus said at the same time.

We glanced at each other, and I felt a fight coming on. "High-grade," I repeated.

"Megatron, it would be best if we had low-grade," Optimus replied.

"So?"

"Do you want to be drunk again?"

"I won't over-energize!" The rest of the them gave me a wavering look, "Okay, I might, happy?"

"Do I have a say in this?" Knock Out asked.

"No," Optimus and I said at the same time.

"What's the argument about this time?" Bulkhead suddenly asked as he drove into base. Arcee and Bumblebee transformed with him, and they gave us questioning looks.

Ratchet started rubbing one of his temples, "We have to decide between low-grade or high-grade."

"Low-grade!" the Autobots said at once.

Alone, Bumblebee said, _"If we choose low-grade, there's less of a chance that Ratchet will go all crazy again."_

Ratchet glared at him, "That was because of the Synth-En Bumblebee, not high-grade."

I winced slightly, remembering how the medic had punched me in the face plates. Knock Out chuckled slightly to himself.

"_So?"_ Bumblebee asked, _"It might have the same effect."_

"Bumblebee," Ratchet growled.

"_What? It's true!"_

"Bumblebee!"

* * *

**I think this has to be my favorite chapter yet! For some reason I've always felt that Optimus would actually like Miko's music, he just doesn't show it. Call me weird but that's just how I see it. Also, thank you for recommending 'The Humbling River' Inkdragon13! When I listened to it I was blown back the sheer awesomeness of it! Also, (again) I've always thought that a story about Megatronus getting drunk and Orion Pax having to drag him home would be hilarious. If you want I can make it a sub-chapter! Anywho, that is all for now! Review, comment, and don't forget to post a suggestion. :)**


	5. Day 3

**You look at your alerts, then you look again, and again! But then you realize it's true! KithiaTheVillian finally updated Opposites Do Attract! I am very, very sorry for the late update everyone. My humor kind of escaped me for the longest time, but I gritted my teeth and got this chapter done. And I have to say I am pleased with the result. Rest assured, I will finish this fic, it might just take a while.**

**Anyway, I want to thank you all for your reviews, and for sticking with this story. Hopefully, future chapters will come quicker, but you never know. I come from a long line of procrastinators. But enough of me talking, to the story!**

**I also do not own Transformers, _Predator_, _The Sandlot_, _Jurassic Park_, _Zombieland_, or_ Aliens_. Also, there are small spoilers for _Predator_ and _Aliens_, but they aren't too bad I don't think. :)**

* * *

*snore* "Destroy the Autobots." *snore* "Kill everyone." *snore*

I groaned and rubbed my temples as Megatron continued talking in his recharge. The low-grade apparently made him sleepy, and a little drunk, so he was still leaning against the wall, mumbling something about being supreme leader of everything. Well, that's actually not too different from when he's awake.

I felt sorrier for Optimus though. Since Megatron was still recharging that meant he couldn't get up, and he was stuck with his legs splayed out across the floor and his arm was constantly getting jerked back. I would have kicked the leader of the Decepticons and gotten it over with, but as usual Optimus chose the kind route.

To pass the time Optimus was reading a report that Agent Fowler had given him, something about making sure he hadn't lost his memory again and was siding with the Decepticons, but I think it was an attempt at getting back at Optimus for not telling Fowler about the situation. I think a wrench would have worked better, but at least the paper work gave Optimus something to do.

The screech of tires spinning to a halt on the floor of the base jolted me out of my thoughts, and I turned away from the monitor to see Knock Out transforming out of his alt-mode. He lifted his servos into the air to stretch, and exclaimed, "Wow, the hallways in this base are great for drag racing practice! You should start a training center."

I felt my servo curling around a wrench, until I heard the deep voice of Optimus reply, "I find that highly unlikely Knock Out."

Knock Out lowered his servos and frowned, "You really should lighten up Prime. That way you might actually be worthy of the nickname, 'Sweet Rims.'"

"SWEET WHAT?" a voice shouted, and the occupants of the room winced. Almost regretfully, I swiveled my helm around to see Megatron jumping to his pedes, dragging Optimus with him. Knock Out's loud entrance must have taken him out of recharge.

If it was possible for Cybertronians to turn pale, I think Knock Out would have. "Uh, it's uh, something I came… up, with?"

Megatron looked ready for murder, wait, scratch that, he always looks ready for murder, but now even more so. "Explain, if you please."

Knock Out took a step back, "It was when Starscream sent Breakdown and I after the energon harvester,"

"There was an energon harvester?!"

"You were in stasis, but I saw Prime and-," Knock Out was cut off when the sound of more screeching tires filled the silo, and we all turned our attention to Bulkhead and Arcee as they skidded to a halt inside base.

But not before Megatron hissed, "Later." Knock Out looked like he wanted to die.

Jack took off his helmet and got off Arcee, who transformed along with Bulkhead as the children got out. Jack grinned and raised his fist into the air, "Yeah! We totally won that!"

Miko crossed her arms as she walked up to him, "Did not! Bulkhead creamed Arcee easy." She stuck out her tongue for emphasis.

"You had a race! Why wasn't I invited?" Knock Out asked, and crossed his arms.

Arcee rolled her optics, "You're not allowed out of base unless by Groundbridge, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"But don't worry; we brought something that is guaranteed to chase your boredom away!" Miko exclaimed, and waving her arms in the air dramatically.

"What might that be, fleshling?" Megatron growled, still annoyed.

Miko smirked and reached behind her back, "I give you, the ULTIMATE movie collection that will be sure to entertain us all night!" With great flourish she removed her hands from her back, and in them were five DVD cases. "_Predator, The Sandlot, Jurassic Park, Aliens, _and _Zombieland_!"

At the last one Jack pulled out a bag of candy, "Twinkies for the last one."

"Twinkies?" Bulkhead asked and bent down to look at the bag.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "You'll see."

Raf stepped forward, "Which one should we watch first?"

Miko grinned again, "Why don't we let our guests decide? Megatron?"

"If it was made by humans it's no doubt horrible."

Miko stuck out her tongue again and turned to Knock Out, "You?"

Knock Out thought for a moment, and then replied, "_Predator_ sounds interesting."

"_Predator? Movie night!"_ Someone exclaimed, and we all turned to look at Bumblebee, who was entering the main silo. _"You get Zombieland?"_

"Yup," Miko answered.

"_Twinkies?"_

"What do you take me for?"

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone had gathered around the projector that Jack and Raf had set up, with Megatron and Optimus standing and leaning against the wall. At that moment, we were waiting for Miko to get everything together. She had a clipboard in her hand and was naming off items, "Sleeping bags?"

Jack answered, "Check."

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Soda?"

"Check."

"Energon?"

"Check!" Bumblebee said as he carried several cubes to the make-shift movie theater.

"Camera?"

"Che-, why do we need a camera?" Jack asked as he inserted the first disc into the movie player.

"To get the 'bots reactions at some of the movie scenes, duh."

I raised an optic ridge, "What does that mean?"

Miko looked at me with a rarely seen serious look on her face, "_Aliens,_ think baby worms implanted in you that will tear themselves out of your stomach when they feel like it."

My optics widened, and I turned to see Optimus with a horrified expression on his face plates. Megatron, however, had a smirk and a diabolical look in his optics, "Sounds interesting."

Bulkhead and Arcee exchanged nervous looks, and even Knock Out glanced worriedly at his leader.

"And we are a go!" Jack interrupted, and grabbed the movie player control. Miko and Raf took that as their cue to clamber into their sleeping bags, and the assembled 'bots leaned slightly forward in anticipation. Well, at least Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Knock Out did.

* * *

"_Come on! I'm here, kill me!"_ the movie character shouted at the Predator.

"He's pretty smart, for a human, leading that alien into a trap," Knock Out commented at the movie. Miko twisted around and _shh_ed him.

"_Come on, do it, do it now! Kill me!"_ the human shouted again, but the Predator saw the trap and walked around it. Everyone sat, unblinking, as they watched the screen, eagerly waiting to see what happened. Except for Megatron.

"Ha ha! Yes, kill the fleshing hero!"

Optimus glanced back at the projector, "I'm not so sure Megatron." The human suddenly sprung the trap, and a large rock collapsed on to the Predator.

"What?!" Megatron shouted, gawking at the screen.

"Awesome turn around!" Knock Out exclaimed, and Megatron shot him a glare. Miko hushed the two again as Dutch, I believe his name was, lifted the boulder from the Predator.

Megatron groaned when he saw Dutch remove the stone from the Predator after seeing how helpless it was, "He's just as compassionate as you Prime! Pathetic human." This time Bumblebee stuck a servo out, silencing Megatron. He rolled his optics.

Dutch stared at the Predator and said, _"What the &*%# are you?"_

Predator replied, _"What the &*%# are you?"_

"The Predator's smart, you got to give him that," Knock Out pointed out. Several helms turned around to glare at him. He closed his mouth.

I suddenly heard a loud beeping, and I turned back to the screen, "Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!" The Predator started laughing crazily, and Dutch scrambled away.

"And he's just as insane as you are Megatron," someone muttered, and my optics widen. I turned to face Optimus; did he just make a joke? Megatron heard it too, and he scowled and backward head-butted Optimus.

No else heard him though, and the movie continued. Once we reached the end, Miko broke the silence, "Did the Predator's voice sound familiar to anyone? Or is that just me?"

Jack turned to face her, "Well who does it sound like?"

Miko slowly turned around to face Optimus, "It kinds of sounds like, yours."

Optimus raised an optic ridge, "I do not think the Predator's voice and mine have much in common."

Jack nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I don't really see it."

"Why don't we see who the Predator was voiced by? Maybe you've heard that actor before," Raf suggested, and grabbed the remote to fast forward to the voice credits. He studied the screen for a moment, and then said, "The Predator voice was by… Peter Cullen?"

"Yeah, still don't see it."

"I'm serious! They sound exactly the same!"

"Miko, that's like saying Fred from Scooby Doo sounds like Megatron!"

"Who?" Megatron asked, joining the conversation.

Raf answered him, "Character from a kid's cartoon show. You probably wouldn't like it."

Miko chose this time to leave her argument with Jack and point out, "Just imagine Megatron with blonde hair!" She burst out laughing, curled up her sleeping bag, no doubt clutching her stomach. "I guess that makes the Nemesis the Mystery Machine! Just have to paint orange flowers on it!"

"_Hey, don't judge the Mystery Van!" _Bumblebee said. _"That's one of my favorite cartoons!"_

"Me too 'Bee!" Raf replied, giving his partner a thumbs up. Bumblebee's doorwings lifted.

Knock Out rolled his optics, "Can we just watch another movie? I want to see the alien come out of the human's stomach!"

The noise in the silo went dead as the Decepticon medic finished his sentence. Miko even flipped around on to her stomach to give Knock Out a worried look. His optics glanced at the 'bots staring at him, "What? It's an interesting concept of science!"

Miko raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, we'll make sure to not sign you up for a therapist." She twisted back on to her elbows. "But I do want to see that scene again."

Jack replied by slipping the next disc in the movie player.

* * *

Four movies and three bags of Twinkies later Knock Out was satisfied with his "scientific" notes, Megatron and Optimus had gotten in three arguments, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were betting on what would happen in the sequels, Miko was hyped up on sugar from her snacks, and Arcee had rolled her optics a total of twenty-seven times.

"Hey Knock Out, can you take me for a ride in your alt-mode?" Miko asked as she ran up to his pedes, the sugar rush wearing off just enough for her to ask a simple question.

He looked down at her, a look of disgust on his face plates, "Why would I do that? Do you know how many things you could get into my interior? No thank you." He crossed his arms and lifted his chin.

Miko pouted, before grinning mischievously. Bulkhead saw the look and smiled as well, "Careful Knock Out, Miko's pretty good at getting what she wants."

Knock Out shook his helm again.

Miko took a deep breath, clasped her hands together, and then started pleading, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Knock Out didn't budge. Bulkhead started counting down on his fingers to Bumblebee, who was watching in amusement. Three, two, one…

"-please, please, pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Fine, fine! Ten minutes through the halls and that's it!" Knock Out threw his servos in the air and walked away from the makeshift movie theater to the hall entrance.

Miko fist pumped in victory, then ran after the waiting Knock Out. He transformed, and Miko hopped into the passenger seat. The two sped off, leaving a cloud of dust.

"So, what now?" Jack asked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We could go to the-,"

"No, Megatron. We are not going to the Nemesis."

"_Well, it could give us something to do Optimus."_

I glanced at the scout, "Bumblebee?"

"_What? It could be fun!"_

Arcee shook her helm at Bumblebee, "Do you really want to go back there after the psychic patch?" Megatron scowled, and Arcee smiled, "Not apologizing for shooting you."

Bumblebee burst out laughing, and even Optimus cracked a smile. Bulkhead offered his servo to high-five Arcee, and for once she returned it proudly. Jack grinned as well, "I'll take that as a no, for the Nemesis."

"We could take a vote," Raf suggested.

"I say no," I answered.

Bulkhead and Arcee replied at the same time, "No."

"_Yes!"_ Bumblebee shouted and raised his servos straight into the air.

"Really 'Bee, really?" Bulkhead asked and crossed his arms.

Megatron smirked, "For once, an Autobot and I agree on something."

"That has happened several times now Megatron."

"Be quiet Prime!"

Bumblebee snickered, _"Watch out Decepticons! Megatron's gone soft! Wait, I guess that would be good for Starscream."_

"When I get out of this infernal base scout-," Megatron couldn't finish his threat when Knock Out's alt-mode sped into the base, smoke rising from the burn of his tires.

The second Miko climbed out the door Knock Out transformed, panicked, "I need my buffer, my buffer!"

Miko crossed her arms and watched the frantic Deception with a bored expression, "Dude, you grazed, _grazed,_ a corner. There is no scratch."

"It's right here! Look, look!" Knock Out pointed to his right door arm, and knelt so Miko could inspect it.

"I don't see it."

"It's huge! How could you not see it?"

Miko leaned closer, "Yeah, still don't see it."

After watching the scene for a few moments, Bulkhead asked Megatron, "How do you live with him?"

"It was easy to learn to drown him out after having to listen to Starscream for all those years."

Knock Out stopped panicking to put his servos on his hips, "Hey! I am nothing compared to Starscream!"

Miko grinned, "So if Starscream is a super whiner, that just makes you a whiner?"

"Exactly! Wait, hey!"

* * *

**So how bad or good of a chapter was that? As I said, my humor is on vacation, probably in New Zealand, so this chapter may not be as good as the others. **

**Anyway, the _Predator_ scene is Prodigal the Son's, and I burst out laughing the first time I read their idea. Thank you kindly.**

**Knock Out taking Miko for a drive is ThisMakesMeLaugh, and as well as Knock Out panicking about his "huge" scratch. Again, burst out laughing.**

**Knock Out using his favorite nickname for Optimus was Optimus' Girl, and I can really see how Megsy would get mad at him for that. Knock Out has such a way with words.**

**Also, I would like to thank inkdragon13 for getting me off my lazy aft and writing this chapter. I give you a round of applause. *claps* Also, I hope I made the characters a little more in character. You have to think, how to make to awesome leaders of two completely different causes funny. **

**Fun Fact of the Day! Peter Cullen did indeed voice the Predator in Predator, and based the voice off of a horse shoe crab. **

**Fun Fact of the Day 2! Frank Welker is the voice of Fred Jones and Scooby Doo in the cartoon, Scooby Doo. Is there anything he can't do?**

**Hope you liked, and don't forget to review and leave an idea! Kithia out!**


End file.
